Lavander and Icy Demon Lords?
by Kiraka69
Summary: Sesshy-Kags Kags and Inu are in yet again another fight!While Inu storms away to see his LOVER Kikyo Kags takes the rest of the gang to her time fore a week only to return with Sesshy demanding assistence with little Rin...what next?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_'It's been almost 6 years since that fateful day. On that day I, Kagome Higurashi was forced back 500 years into the past into a world full of danger, excitement, power, love, and heartbreak.'_

**Present Day**

The Inu-tachi were resting at Kaede's village just outside the forest by the Bone eaters well. Everything was normal. Miroku was still grouping Sango's butt and getting slapped fore it even though they were married now. Shippo was annoying Inuyasha thus Inuyasha would beat him upside the head only to get 'sat' by me. All was well fore the time being. Naraku having gone into hiding again about 3 months ago left no traces fore our favourite group to follow. Inuyasha was still meeting with Kikyo at night after he thought everyone was asleep. Yep, everything was definitely normal…night was going to fall soon and everyone was winding down dinner having been eaten and bathes taken. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go home fore a couple days. I need to re-stock our supplies and I'd like to spend a little time with my family while I'm there too."

The young priestess said to her fellow friends. "Sure Kagome-chan, I understand. I wish we could come with you one day. I'd love to meet your mom" Sango replied to her dear friend of whom she thought of like a younger sister. "Well Sango-san, I've always wondered if there really was a way fore you guys to come since Inuyasha can so Kaede and me did some research and…we found a way…just think of it as a late birthday present" and thus the miko pulled out a silver necklace, a gold ring, a silver bracelet, and collar. "Okaa-san what are those?" Shippo was being curious as always. "Here, I bought each of these fore you guys the last time I was in my time and even a few extra fore a couple 'friends'. There's a spell cast on them that will allow you guys passage to my time and back whenever you want… So you guys want to come?" "HELL YEA!!" Sango couldn't help but scream in happiness. "Great, now Sango you get the necklace, Miroku the ring, Shippo the bracelet and Kirara the collar."

An thus the 3 took their acquired item and put them on while I helped put Kirara's collar on her. I walked over to Kaede. "Kaede are you sure you don't want to come? I mean if something happens we have the hospital and Gramps could use someone to talk with…" She was then interrupted by said miko. "Iie, child. I shall stay here and watch the village." "Oh, alright Kaede…well we're off…if he asks we went to go visit Rin." "Aye, child I know." "Okay…well…we'll see you later then." "Goodbye, dear." and with that the small group minus a certain hanyou left to the well. Once there the others were both excited and scared of what was about to happen. "Kagome-chan what happens from here…?" "Well Sango-san you just jump over the lip of the well and we're there! Poof!" "Okaa-san, I'm scared!" "It's ok Shippo I'll carry you" "This is it isn't it Kagome?" "Yes, it is…now Sango grab Kirara and Miroku grab Sango…just incase it doesn't work correctly I don't want to get separated from you guys…ok…Miroku take my hand and on the count of 3 we jump…K?" "Got it." "1…2…3!" We jumped and the familiar Blue light engulfed us and the next thing we knew we were all in my time **together**. "We did it guys!!" "Yay! Kagome…how do we get out?" "I had Gramps install a ladder after the first couple times of going back and forth. Come on I'll show you to the house" and with that the miniature group climbed the ladder and stood before the door to the shrine.

"Okay you guys, fair warning things are a LOT different here than in the feudal era so Kirara and Shippo you might want to watch your nose's and we'll have to figure out some kind of illusion spell so you look normal to everyone else. And with that we all headed out of the shrine and over to the house. I turned around half way to see them all staring in awe of the house and all of what would one day become of Edo...Tokyo..."Come on you guys!!" I yelled at them to hurry up so I could show them everything within the time we were here. I walked into the house. "Mom, Souta, Gamps, I'm home!" I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs...it was my brother. "Kagome!cue souta glomping her Mom went to the shopping she should be home soon though...Kagome?...who are they?pointing to our little group... "Oh...Souta these are my friends from the Feudal Era! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Guys this is my little brother Souta!" After I introduced them all to each-other things got a little jumpy...what with Gramps coming in yelling Demon and trying to throw his paper spells at poor Shippo and Kirara with me trying to stop him and then Mom walking in on all this...wait..."Mom!...your back!...can you please tell grandpa to stop throwing wards at Shippo and Kirara...oh...this is Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara..."and thus she did..."Dad stop harassing my grandson right now and please calm down!...Sango, Miroku it's good to finally get to meet you two I hope all is well with your Feudal Era travels." My mom could be so welcoming and accepting of everything...wait...she called Shippo her grandson...out loud...3...2...1..."Mrs. Higurashi all does seem to be going well on our travels...but did I hear you call Shippo your grandson?" Miroku couldn't help, but ask.

"Yes dear I did because he is. Since Kagome is his mother that makes me his grandmother...which will allow me at least two grandchild to spoil!...I bought candy, crayons, colouring books, and paper fore both Shippo and Rin, Kagome so you don't have to worry about getting those..." my mother was such a child sometimes...I still loved her though. "Mom I could have gotten them myself. You know that." "But, Kagome I wanted to get them fore my only two grandchildren...which brings me to ask why little Rin isn't here...Kagome?" "Okaa-san, can I have some of the candy now? please?!" my dear little Shippo could be so cute, but a mother was a mother so at the same time me and mine replied " No, you'll spoil your supper. you can have it later tonight." Sango and Miroku just laughed at me. I could see they both held questions of their own on what was just said. "Hey Souta, why don't you take Shippo and show him your video games? I'm sure you can have loads of fun with that..." I said trying to get the kids to leave us adults to talk. "Sure thing sis! Come on Shippo!" after they left the rest of us all sat at the kitchen table to discuss and catch up on the past. Mom told embarrassing stories about me when I was little and in turn Sango told embarrassing ones about when I was in the Feudal Era with them. We had fun fore awhile until finally Miroku broached the subject I had been dreading..."Kagome, earlier your mom told us that Rin was as a daughter to you...when did this happen?" "All the times I met Rin we connected and since she didn't have any parents she thought of me as a mother figure just as she see's Sesshomaru as a father figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome-sama, do you mean to tell me that you intend to bring Lord Sesshomaru to your home?..." he couldn't help, but be slightly surprised and intrigued by this new turn of events...

"Kagome!! You really mean it?! Rin-chan is going to be joining the group fore awhile?!" Sango was excited...a child to play with fore the both of us...this would be fun

"Hai, Sango, she will...now can we please get a move on and out of this pointless conversation...I don't want to waste our days here!! We have tons of shopping to do and we have GOT to hit the beach and the mall..."continues to list things to self

"Got it!" about 15 minutes later after everyone was finally gathered and into clothes that were appropriate fore this Era I could hear mom calling to us.

"Lunch is ready!" We all went into the kitchen and had ourselves some of mom's pickled veggies and meat fore lunch and preceded to hit the mall and many other stores...By time we got home it was Dinner time and we were loaded with bags from clothes to groceries to entertainment items and medicine...

"Wow...that was a LONG day...what did you guys think?"

"OMG, Kagome...your world is so interesting and it's got so many convenient things...I can't believe you can even live in the Feudal Era after living here!" Sango replied in rapt succession.

"I'd have to agree with Sango-san on this Kagome-sama." Miroku although having quite a lot of fun today was most likely just looking forward to the beach tomorrow...

"Okaa-san, I loved the candy store the best!! can we go back tomorrow after the beach?" Shippo asked playing his newly acquired PSP.

"No Shippo, I think we have plenty of candy as it is and I don't need you and Rin getting cavities...what would I say to the dentists when I brought you in and the attempt to remove your fangs? scares him"

"Ok, I don't want to go to the dentist..."

The rest of the trip went by pretty much un-eventful. Feudal family got to know the Modern family and such. Before we realized it was time to return…Everybody got all their things together after lunch. I had to double and triple check that I had everything. 'Lets see…Medical supplies to last at least a year, depending on what happens. A variety of foods to last the next couple months as well as bathing supplies and tons of new clothes…I think we have everything…wait, where did Rin's presents go!' "Mom! Do you know where I put Rin's presents?"

"Yes dear, they're in your closet."

"Thanks!" and with that I grab the last few items and packed them up. Dinner time came soon enough and we were eating mom's amazing cooking. Tonight's meal: pickled veggies, sliced steak, and pork fried rice. YUMMY! After dinner we decided we were going to head back.

**With Sesshomaru**

They had been traveling all day. Rin had come to him a few days ago saying she wished to see the Miko again. As such I could not refuse her innocent request. Which is why they were now on their way to the village by Inuyasha's forest. "Jaken, watch Rin"

"Y-Yes Mi Lord!" 'the insufferable fool…why do I even keep him around?...ah, yes because it would sadden Rin to see him go. No matter' With that Sesshomaru walked off to think about how things had been going as of late. He had sped through the forest to arrive at a fairly "close" hot-spring. The sulfur calmed him enough to think logically on his situation regarding the miko and how he had come to 'respect' her.

'_The miko has proven through past encounters that she has a high motherly nature about her' _**Yes, my mate is indeed motherly; towards both her kit and our Rin. **_'your mate?!' _**Yes…did I not inform you of my wish to have her fore our-self?... **_'No…we will not mate the miko…she is human…she would surely perish along with her friends in the near future' _**We SHALL mate with the miko, you will come to see that shortly…as fore her mortality…you should well remember that a miko that mates a demon will be turned into a demon of the same breed and thus share our lifespan and give us strong FULL demon pups…your argument is futile **_'I will not listen to you…I remember very well what we learned as a pup, now if you could LEAVE it would be appreciated…_ **fine, but I'll be back...**He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a shrill scream, but not just any scream…Rin's scream. Sesshomaru was back at camp in mere seconds to find that both Ah-Un and Jaken lie unconscious to the sidelines as Rin lay beneath an ogre demon hell bent on raping the little girl before he ate her. Within seconds the demon had perished to Sesshomaru's acid whip and he retrieved the girl only to have her pass out in his arms due to injuries acquired before he had decimated the ogre. Jaken and Ah-Un were promptly resurrected so as to get Rin help at the fastest rate possible. He could not trust any demon nor human with his ward…except one…the miko. "Jaken, Ah-Un come we leave to Edo" and with that he headed to the village just outside of Inuyasha's forest where our little ragtag group had just returned to from the miko's home.

**With the Inutachi in Edo**

We had arrived last night after supper and settled down to sleep until morning. The day thus far had gone without a hitch…Miroku groping Sango, her hitting him fore groping her…Shippo had coloured until he could colour no more, Inuyasha had yet to return from his escapade with Kikyo the night they left, or at least that was her perspective.

We had just started lunch when Shippo ran into my arms and Kirara went on edge. Fore a moment I was confused as to why they reacted as such…until I felt the demonic aura moments later, but it seemed familiar somehow…wait…it Sesshomaru! "Shippo, Kirara calm down it's just Sesshomaru…something has happened to upset him…Miroku, Sango can you stay here and watch Shippo while I go see what has occurred?"

"Of course Kagome-chan…just be careful…Even if he is a friend now…an upset Demon Lord is bad…"

"Don't worry…I'll be careful guys." And with that I was off into the forest to see what had Sesshomaru so hot and bothered…little did I know…I would be too, shortly. Within a short amount of time I arrived in a clearing where Sesshomaru showed up a few seconds later with his companions.

"Kagome" he said upon entering the clearing. "I am in need of your assistance with Rin, she has fallen ill and I do not trust others with her well being."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I now understood why he was upset; seeing as I was too now. "oh my gosh! where is she!?" Ah-Un stepped forward with the girl on his back. "poor Rin..." I immediately wanted to figure stuff out. "We'll have to go back to the Village...all my supplies are there...you'll have to tell me the events that happened to put her in such a state, it may help to solve the problem."


	3. AN IMPORTANT!

Hey guys…I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever…but I had a bunch of moving and then my college class started and things have been so hecktick over here lol and to top things off my flash with all my school work and stories crashed last week so I lost EVERYTHING I had the updates for all my stories almost done too which sucks…so I'll do my best to re-write them again and update here within the next week or 2 thank-you all so much for understanding!

~kiraka69


End file.
